Ron and the Angel
by RC Williams
Summary: On his way home, Ron comes across a lady with some "intentions."


Hey everyone! Sorry for the year long idleness but life's been calling. I hope you guys enjoy this new story I have for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ron Stoppable for he's owned by Disney. I'm not making any profit from this story.

Ron and the Angel

Chapter One

One Friday evening, 18 year old Ron Stoppable was walking home from another Friday evening of playing Zombie Mayhem with his wheelchair buddy Felix Renton. Unfortunately for him, he was on the losing end of every single match. _It must have been that controller. I'll have to get a new one soon._ the male blonde thought. _That must be the sitch. When I get one, I will so win the next match against Felix. _

While walking, he noticed a "Road Closed" sign in the middle of the street. _I forgot they was repairing the pipes in this road. Looks like I'll have to find another way home._ The freckle faced blonde continued on and started making different turns until he came on the street he lived on. The problem was it was a very long walk. "Oh man. Of all the luck." Ron said out loud. "Well, might as well get this over with."

Ron slowly started the long walk to his home. He wasn't more than a couple of blocks into the walk when a female called his attention. "Hey sweetheart. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron had his head down at the minute trying to get his mind off the long walk when he heard the female. His head snapped up and looked at her. "Yes." He answered to the female.

"Can you come here for a minute? I need your help with something." the female said.

"Okay but can you step into the light so I can see you better, miss?" Ron replied.

The female took a few steps forward into the light and revealed that she was an ebony haired Caucasian cutie with beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a trench coat and some heels, well one of them. Ron's eyes went wide when he noticed how pretty she was. He snapped out of the daze before speaking. "Okay, so what do you need help with miss?"

"Can you walk with me this way?" the female asked as she thumbed behind her in the alley. "I was trying to get out here when one of my heels came off. I'd be ever so grateful if you help me find it."

Ron looked in the dull lit alley as he nodded. "Okay. I'll help you. Can't have a pretty lady like you in that alley by yourself." Ron advanced slowly to the alley and started to look around. When he didn't see the shoe, he advanced more in the dull lit alley. The female waited until Ron was halfway in the alley until she reached in her trench coat, pulled her shoe out and slipped it on. "Um sir, I found it." she called out to him.

"You did? Where was it?" Ron asked her while looking behind him.

"It was right besides this mark." the female replied as she approached Ron. The male blonde had a confused look. "It was? I had walked by that mark and didn't see anything." he replied.

"Well I'm sure you didn't see it, sweetie. Thanks for helping. What's your name, sweetheart?" The female asked.

"Ron. Ron Stoppable, miss." the brown eyed male replied.

"Thanks again, Ron. Now I have a proposition for you, sweetheart." the female said as she stopped before entering the light before her.

Ron still with a confused look asked, "What kind of proposition?"

"The truth is sweetheart.." the female started. She stepped in the light and took off her trench coat and revealed her naked body to him. "...I'm a hooker and I want to show you good time sweetheart."

The first thing Ron noticed was the female's big boobs. "Wow.. are those... real?" he asked out of stupor.

"Yes they are very real." the female replied as she rubbed them. "And I have a big booty to go with it." she said as she turned around and bent over giving the male blonde a good view of it. "Like what you see?"

Ron was at a lost for words as he gazed at the female's big butt. When he finally found his voice, he asked, "What's your name? I never asked you."'

The female stood up straight, turned around and went over to Ron. "My name is Angela, but I go by Angel cause one night in me will feel like Heaven." She kissed him on the lips. "I'm sorry for tricking you earlier, but this is the only way to get you in the alley, sweetheart" Angel said before she stepped back. She placed her hands on her big tits. "So.. are you interested?" Angel asked.

Ron nodded. "Good. Since I tricked you, I guess I'll cut my prices a little." Angel told the male blonde as she grabbed him by the hand. "Blowjob will be $50. Protected sex will be $75. If you're really daring, unprotected will be $100. Everything for... oops my trench coat!" she let go of Ron's hand, goes back and grabbed her trench coat. Ron watched as Angel bent over and picked up her trench coat. _Wow she has a big booty._ Ron went into his goofy look as she Angel came back with her trench coat on her arm. "So have you made your choice, sweetheart."

Ron snapped out of his goofy look. "Umm.. what was the choices again?"

Angel smiled. "Blowjob for $50, Protected sex for $75, Unprotected for $100 or everything for $200." Angel took one of Ron's hand and placed it on her big ass. "But for you since I tricked you into the alley, whatever you pick, I'll cut the price in half."

A hesitant look came across Ron's features as he began to squeeze Angel's big butt. "Come on sweetheart. I'll make it worth your while." She took his other hand and placed it between her legs directly on her pussy. "Feel how wet that is, sweetie? I know deep down you want to slide your big dick in and out of that warm wet pussy."

Ron answered without a second thought. "I want everything, Miss Angel."

"Good. Let's go. I have a place right around the corner." Angel replied as she started for the beginning of the alley as she slipped on her trench coat. Afterwards, she grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him along.

Notes: Looks like Ron came across a lovely lady with some "intentions". What will happen next? Stay tuned..


End file.
